


Destroyer of Time

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Angst and Romance, BAMF Hotaru Tomoe, Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Healing, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Screw Destiny, Teen Hotaru Tomoe, Tomoe Hotaru-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Allen was dying when he saw her. Death itself, come to claim him, he was sure. But instead she saved him, and helped him return to the battlefield. The quiet, unfathomable, Hotaru Tomoe.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Tomoe Hotaru





	Destroyer of Time

Allen felt himself dying. A woman appeared before him, picked up one of the cards.

“Allen Walker.” She said. “I am Sailor Saturn, Guardian of Death and Rebirth.”

“You...can’t take me...” Allen forced out. “Have to...keep walking.”

“This glove will not swing down for you.” Saturn said. “If it did, you planet would die as well.”

Saturn lifted her glaive. “Death, Rebirth REVOLUTION!”

Allen felt life rushing into him again, the mist pouring into his chest, and then he passed out.

XXX

The moon. So close. He could see a woman there. With dango hair. An angel?

No, he wasn’t dead yet.

Not dead. Saturn...she said he had to save the world.

Allen had to wake up.

His eyes opened.

A dark haired girl slept on his bed. She looked just like Saturn, but was wearing regular Chinese clothes.

It wasn’t a dream!

She opened her eyes, looking back at him with a fathomless stare.

“Destroyer of Time.” She addressed him. “Allen. You can call me Hotaru.”


End file.
